


Lyrics of the Soul

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: These aren't her dreams but lives them out.





	Lyrics of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Singer/Famous Pop star Starlight | Annie

Annie doesn't want to be a star; that's her mom's dream. Fame, success, wealth and popularity mean nothing to her yet, it's all her mom craves. It's an obsession; one that has ruined Annie's life from birth.

There has never been a moment where she wasn't dressed up like a doll and paraded around. When her mom discovered she could sing all her energy was poured into making her a pop star.

She likes to sing, but as a hobby not up on stage to entertain. The cheers or boos hold the same meaning to her. Annie wants to be a vet, eat pizza and go bowling. Have friends not suck ups.


End file.
